My Medical Romance
by PinkBlackWhite
Summary: Aww, who doesn't love a little drama in the hospital? Misaki is a young nurse, and he gets his hands full when he's assigned to Usami Akihiko, writer and pervert. What will he realise when caring for this pure-hearted Romanticist?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ohmygod, I know I'm supposed to update Love bullets more often, but this story was waaaaaaay to tempting. Bite me, people.**

**Fact: other than the times I was born and when I visited my grandmother, I have never, ever, went to the hospital before. NEVER. Nor have I watched Grey's Anatomy.**

**Warning: AU**

**Pairings: the romantica couple**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjo Romantica, or Grey's Anatomy.**

Usami Akihiko could not believe he had to spend a whole month in the damn hospital, and all because of the drunk driver that hit his car.

Akihiko had already called in people to fix his car, got his lawyer to sue the driver, and had health insurance pay the hospital fees. He had phoned Aikawa to bring his laptop so he could do some work, although that was a fat chance because his right arm, along with his leg, was wrapped up nice and tight in bandages.

He stared boredly at the hospital ceilings, faint murmurs sounding outside. He had his own private ward, of course, and a nurse came every hour to check up on him.

Word had spread that the great Usami Akihiko was hospitalized, and some younger nurses occasionally came to ask for autographs, squealing and fangirling. Already a large variety of get-well-gifts had heaped themselves in his room.

"Um... Usami-san?" a tentative voice called.

Akihiko sighed, and turned to see which nurse had come to bother him. His eyebrow raised when he saw a very young and cute teenager standing at the door of the room. He had untidy brown hair, wide green eyes, and his skin was smooth and tanned.

"Uh, I came to check you." The boy looked very shy, and he hesitantly walked closer.

Did that boy realised the double entendre he was applying?

When he reached the bed, he asked " How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay, so I'll just do some check ups..."

After the boy had completed his work, through which Akihiko had stared at him the entire time, making him nervous, he asked one last time, "Would you like anything, sir?"

"Yes. You."

The boy blushed, and Akihiko smiled seductively. Oh, how cute can he get?

"M-me!?"

"Yes, you. I want to talk to you."

The boy breathed out with relief, obviously thinking for a second the novelist was hitting on him. (Which he was!) Instead, he smiled. "Anything, sir."

"What's your name?" This was a rhetorical question, since Akihiko had already glanced at his nametag.

"Ah, my name is Takahashi Misaki. Nice to meet you, Usami-sensei."

Akihiko grinned. "Aw, don't call me that. It's such a boring name. Call me Usagi-san."

Misaki's eyes flew wide open, shocked that such a grown man would want such a nickname. But nevertheless, he complied obediently. "Um, a-alright, Usagi-san."

"Good. How old are you?"

"Ah, well I'm 19..." (A/N: sorry, I wanted him to be older, but I can say he's a trainee...)

"Wow, so young. You're almost 10 years younger than me..." Akihiko smirked, and he licked his lips. "You don't get a lot of nurses at that age..." To make his point, he nodded at the middle aged women outside. "Tell me, aren't nurses supposed to be _female?" _

Misaki's face became red. "I-I... Well, that's not true! Have you not watched Grey's Anatomy?"

"I have, in fact." Akihiko drawled. "Aren't nurses supposed to be some sort of kinky foreplay turn-ons?" Akihiko's smirk grew wider.

Misaki sucked in a breath. "I-ah, I could ask some younger female nurses to come in if that's what you want..." He looked down at his feet, feeling guilty when he thought of the young nurses that were so nice to him. "B-but please don't do anything to them!"

Akihiko chuckled at Misaki's pleading. 10 minutes into conversation and he had the boy wrapped around his finger! "Heavens, no. Are you implying anything, Misaki?"

Misaki stood up straight, realising his mistake. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to—I thought you said-"

Usagi-san cut him off, "That's alright..." He leans in closer to Misaki, and whispered huskily "I only want _you."_

This caused Misaki to colour a deep strawberry red. He looked down into Usagi-san's deep violet eyes, and gulped when he saw that the older man was perfectly serious.

"Come by at night...I'm sure by then we can have a longer... conversation..." Akihiko gave Misaki his best smile, and if his arm wasn't broken, he would've pulled Misaki into a deep kiss.

Misaki didn't reply, just backed out of the room, eyes staying on Akihiko's the entire way.

Akihiko laughed to himself when he saw how uncomfortable he had made Misaki. He then focused his attention at what he would do that night...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: wow, this fic isn't all that bad! I wanted it to be a one-shot, but I was like: "knowing me, it won't be before long when I update." So here you go!**

**I've been thinking of making another fic called My Medical Ego, and Medical Terror. Egoist and terrorist couple, of course. *scratches chin* maybe should change "Ego" to "pride" since it's like, Romantica – My Medical Romance. Whatever. Author ramblings over.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjo Romantica.**

It had been just another normal day in The Junjo Hospital **(yup I named this hospital after the show. ^^)** for Takahashi Misaki, trainee nurse. Some orange juice in the morning, being greeted by all his nurse friends, all of them girls except for another boy, slightly younger than Misaki, by the name of Takatsuki Shinobu.

Shinobu and Misaki were busy discussing the best way to handle the older and grumpier patients in the Veteran Ward, until Misaki was called to handle an accident patient, since they were short staffed.

Misaki, the helpful and sweet nurse, got the shock of his life when he the patient was overly friendly with him. I mean, Misaki had always been liked by his patients, but never, as in EVER, had they been so flirtatious.

But that patient was non-other than Usami Akihiko, the famous novelist whom Misaki often heard girls squealing over. And he was a _man._

Maybe he was joking. At least, Misaki wished he was joking.

_Ahahaha... dear nii-chan in Osaka, I was fooled! I mean, there is no way Usami-sensei was hitting on me! I can't even get a GIRLfriend._

Misaki dropped his head. How pathetic can he get?

"Are you alright, Misaki-kun?"

Misaki glanced up, but his eyes only came to level with the person's chest. His eyes went up higher, and he met the eyes of Nowaki Kusama, Misaki's sempai and friend. _Damn, he's tall. I'm envious._

"Ah, hai, sempai! It's just... well, my patient is difficult to handle." Misaki said, plastering a smile to hide the worry on his face.

Nowaki just smiled in return. "really? Well, once in a while a stubborn patient comes by."

"yeah." Misaki nodded. Then, hesitantly, he said "Uh, sempai? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course."

Misaki led Nowaki to a less crowded area, and, saying in a low voice, "Sempai... has a patient ever flirted with you before?" _I mean, come on. Kusama-sempai is good looking. Plus, he has a nice personality. He's a paediatrician, for goodness' sake! Even the nurses have crushes on him. _

Nowaki blinked, taken by surprise at this question. Then he chuckled and said, "No. Just the opposite. I had a patient who chucked books at me. Now, that patient is my lover." Nowaki's cobalt eyes twinkled as he said this, and Misaki felt happy for him. Nowaki-sempai was completely in love.

"Whoa! I'm sure she must be a very cute girl! You're very lucky, sempai!"

"Yes, you're right. _She _is very, very cute." Dr. Kusama's trademark smile filled his face. Suddenly, that smile transformed into a grin, as he said, "Hey, Misaki-kun. Isn't your patient Usami Akihiko?"

Misaki's face coloured. And he vehemently denied with "Ha? Who said the patient that flirted with me was Usagi-san? Ahaha! I mean, he's a man, right? Ahahaha..."

Nowaki sighed. By the way Misaki was blushing, the way he had called the writer(who had been swearing profusely when he went through the emergency doors) 'Usagi-san', they had obviously shared an intimacy of some sort. And besides, Nowaki could practically _see _the thought bubble over Misaki's head saying _"HOW DOES KUSAMA –SEMPAI KNOW!?"._

Oh, yup. He was dead on.

"Misaki-kun, relax. I won't tell—"

"OI! NOWAKI!" a loud voice cut through the sentence, a voice that Nowaki knew very well.

He smiled widely when he saw Kamijo Hiroki, his lover, ran towards him through a crowd of shocked people. A nurse was telling him politely to keep quiet, mercy, it was a hospital! but Hiroki just gave her the Evil Kamijo the Devil Eye.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" and he promptly grabbed a book a man was reading and chucked it at Nowaki, then boomeranging it at Misaki. After using the book, he turned and thrust it back at the startled man, and marched at Nowaki.

Misaki and Nowaki were rubbing their identical bruises, Misaki wincing, but Nowaki with a big idiot's smile. "Hiro-san! Did you come to see me?"

Hiroki blushed, then knocked Nowaki's head with his fist. Misaki mouthed an _ouch._

"_Baka!_ I came to see my friend, he got in an accident." He whirled to Misaki, and glared at him, sending shivers down the poor boy's spine. "and you! Don't you touch Nowaki! He's mine!"

Nowaki smiled at Hiro-san's adorable jealousy. "Gomenasai, Misaki. I have to go now." Then he turned and left, with Hiroki in front of him, and mumbled, "I'm so glad you came to see me, Hiro-san."

Misaki sighed. What nutty people visit this hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ooh, after all that supernatural stuff, I wanna write somma normal, nice fics. Ratings might go up if I feel like it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjo Romantica.**

"Akihiko! Are you alright?"

Akihiko sighed. Hiroki may be his childhood friend, but his loud voice was not going to help soothe his nerves. Akihiko would have much preferred the soft voice of Misaki.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He said monotonously.

"How the hell did this happen?" Hiroki scowled, looking worried and pissed.

"A drunk driver knocked into me. Don't worry, he's already broke now." Akihiko smirked evilly. At least his sufferings were avenged.

Hiroki breathed out. "Ah well, I guess that's okay then."

They then started discussing about literature and stuff, and Nowaki, who was with them in the room, started daydreaming. He was thinking about the early days when he met Hiro-san....

Flashback:

_Hiroki was in the hospital. He had chucked a book at someone, but somehow physics went into a loop and the book had boomeranged and hit him back in the head, knocking him unconscious and giving him an injury._

_Hiroki scowled. _Guess I don't know my own strength.

_Too bad he didn't. Cuz' if he did, then it wouldn't have been necessary for him to get stitches. Right now, as he faced the dark-haired doctor, his mind started panicking. The only time he had stitches was when he fell down his bike, and the experience had not been pleasant. A kicking and screaming Hiroki, with his mother at his side and tears streaming down his face, being pinned by two nurses, receiving the torture of his young life as a doctor started using a needle to sew his skin together. The memory was forever engraved in his mind. _

_Now, his old fears flitted back to him as the young doctor took out his equipment. A small dish filled with some antiseptic smelling fluid, and a curved needle, glinting pure malice in the light..._

_Hiroki squirmed. Oh, how he hated this._

"_Just lean back and relax. It'll be over soon." The doctor said, smiling warmly. Hiroki blushed when he saw the handsome face. He glanced at the nametag; Kusama Nowaki. The doctor stood up now, gently pushing Hiroki back onto the tilted chair. He bent over Hiroki's head. _

He's so tall..._ Hiroki thought. His eyes travelled upward, but stopped when he felt a slight sting at his forehead. He whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. Oh, kami-sama..._

"_Please, don't be afraid, open your eyes." Doctor Kusama said softly. His breath tickled the tendrils of Hiroki's hair, and Hiroki's face flamed up. Slowly, he cracked his eye open by a slit._

_He was confronted by the sight of the doctor's broad, well-muscled chest. Both of Hiroki's eyes were open now, his sight going to those firm biceps, eyes going down to those long, long legs...__**(Oh yeah, Nowaki is hot.)**_

"_It's okay now, Kamijou-san." Nowaki said. Hiroki snapped out of his daze, and went beet red with embarrassment when he realized he was _ogling._ Did he drool a little? No, he didn't. Thank God._

_His eyes snapped up, and his mind wondered how he never felt anything during the procedure (Maybe the doctor was really gentle?) but Hiroki's train of thought screeched to a stop when he met the doctor's gaze. _

_Oh, those eyes were a soft, warm colour. They were the colour of clear skies on a spring day, and they had a childishly earnest light in them. The doctor had sharp cheekbones, a straight nose, and his lips were curved lightly in a smile._

_Nowaki was looking at the brown-eyed man in front of him. He had the most loveliest eyes he had ever seen, a colour a few shades more fiery than his brown hair. Nowaki had only ever seen such a colour of amber on autumn days, were the maple leaves would swirl around him when he took a walk in the park._

_The man had fine, yet tough features. Fragile but yet unbreakable. He was mesmerizing._

"_Uh... It'll heal in a few days so..." wait, was he supposed to say again? "Well, get some painkillers for it and...would you like to have lunch with me later?" He had no idea what made him say it, but hell, he had no idea what was what now. _

_Hiroki was still staring at Nowaki's sensuous lips, but he caught the last part. Was the doctor asking him out? He scrambled his brain for an answer, and he had to dislodge some excess saliva from his mouth to reply (Oh yeah, he was drooling, all right). "Uh...That'll be great, yeah, sure." _

_Nowaki smiled, a bright and surprisingly child-like smile. "Okay, I'll see you then!" _

_And Hiroki, still love-struck and dizzy, got onto his feet (Nowaki was about to steady him; he looked like he could fall any minute, but he caught himself in time). He shuffled through the door in a daze._

Flashback end.

Oh, yes. The first time he met his Hiro-san was one of the most precious memories Nowaki had, among many other precious moments with Hiroki. They had met again in the cafeteria, talked, and Nowaki had been head over heels since then. He would call Hiro-san frequently, they would go out on dates, and eventually Nowaki moved in with him.

Nowaki knew he was quite a lovey-dovey sap sometimes, but he couldn't help it. It was just how Hiro-san made him feel. Even when he threw books at him or called him an idiot, Nowaki just wanted to take Hiro-san in his arms and kiss him.

Now, staring at the man he loved most, Nowaki could stop the wave of happiness that swept over him like a tsunami. He was one lucky fella.

XxXxXxX

Meanwhile, Misaki was tugging his hair out in anxiety. And biting his nails. And mumbling incoherent things.

Shinobu sighed. "Misaki." He said impatiently. When the boy didn't respond, Shinobu just got more irritated. "Misaki."

Again, no respond.

"Misaki!"

The boy seemed to snap out of his neurotic state. "yes?"

"Would you _please_ explain to me why you are a nerve-wrecked ball right now?"

"What? I'm not a nerve-wrecked ball!"

"Yes you are. Your oral fixation is starting up, and you're pulling your fingers through your hair, a common symptom of yours prior to a big exam or other stressful events. Now spill. Something's up."

"Nothing's up! I'm perfectly fine!!!"

Shinobu glared at Misaki, and Misaki inhaled sharply. Shinobu had the most surprising set of eyes. They were a silvery-gray, and they swirled and glinted with emotions, just like a storm.

_Eye of the Storm __**(Long live that fic :D)**__, _Misaki thought.

"Come on, Misaki, give in." Shinobu knew how to utilize his gifts of nature, and he knew that if he glared at someone hard enough, they would eventually cave, submitting to his will.

Misaki chewed on his nails even more. Shinobu was Misaki's best friend, and best friends are supposed to share stuff, right? Oh well, it's better to get this stuff of my chest, Misaki thought.

"Well, alright, fine."

Shinobu smiled, once again thanking mother nature for his mesmerizing uke eyes.

"You see, I'm having problems with this patient you see, he's really uh... demanding..." Misaki started out, gulping. "And, I... I don't know what to do about him."

Shinobu just stared at Misaki some more. "And...?"

"Nothing! He's just hard to handle."

"He's hitting on you isn't he?"

Misaki spluttered. "HELL no!!!"

"Isn't your patient Usami-Akihiko, though?"

Misaki blushed a bright cherry red, which confirmed Shinobu's suspicions.

"Ooooh... Misaki's being crushed on~"

"I am NOT! What about you, anyway? All the girl patients always go after you!" Misaki said enviously.

Normally, Shinobu would've countered back with a sharp remark, but this time, he actually flushed a deep red. Misaki did a double take. Shinobu? Blushing? Since when did the confident and witty teen do that? It was always Misaki who was blushing and stuttering.

"Shinobu?" Misaki said.

"What?!" he snapped.

"What's wrong with you? You're blushing."

"I am not!"

"Shinobu, are you being crushed on?"

"No..." Shinobu was biting his bottom lip now, nervous. "Listen, Misaki. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course!"

"I..." Shinobu scanned around, as if afraid of someone seeing him. "I have a crush on Miyagi-sensei."

Misaki almost toppled off of the chair he was sitting on. Miyagi-sensei? That doctor in his mid-thirties? He was old enough to be Shinobu's dad!

"What!?" Misaki cried.

Shinobu smacked a hand across Misaki's mouth. "SHHH!"

Misaki flailed, but calmed down when Shinobu raised a hand to smack him if he didn't keep it down.

Shinobu lowered his hand. "Yes, it's true. I don't know WHY, but I love him."

"Shinobu, isn't it too early to drop the L bomb? Aren't people supposed to be, you know, dating before they say they love each other?"

"Shut up, Misaki! I love Miyagi, what's so wrong about that?"

Misaki sighed. This day keeps getting weirder and weirder. And gayer.

Something triggered at the back of his mind. A note.

"Oh!" Misaki face-palmed himself. "Usagi-san also told me to go visit him at night..." he gulped.

Shinobu grinned, a cheeky, naughty grin. "Go for it, Misaki!"

"No way!"

"You can get laid..." Shinobu raised his eyebrows. "And besides, he's a rich guy. If you can actually get him to date you instead of a one-night stand, well, think of all the expensive gifts you can get." Shinobu smirked at this.

Misaki groaned. "I am not some boy-slut! And besides, I'm straight!"

Shinobu sighed. When will Misaki finally realize that he was gay? You only have to take one look at him, and you think : 'Hey, I can't imagine that boy hitting on girls soon. But put a man in the picture, though....'.

First of all, Misaki doesn't find it strange that he likes cute things. Small animals, soft toys, a sweet scene, he smiles when he sees them. Second, Misaki likes manga, which was fine, but he reads shojo, for goodness' sake. Not shojo-ai, but good, clean, and sweet shojo. Normally with bishies. How can he not find THAT gay? Okay, he doesn't read shounen-ai, but Shinobu was working on it.

The sound of footsteps alerted the two boys. The door swung open, and a young woman came in.

"Hi, Kanako-san!" Misaki said, smiling.

Nurse Kanako smiled in return. "Hello, Misaki, Shinobu. Ah, Misaki-kun, I have a message from you from one of your patients, Usami Akihiko."

Misaki paled when Kanako handed him a folded sheet of paper. When she left, he opened it.

_To Misaki,_

_Please don't be nervous of me. I really do want to talk to you. Meet me in my room at 10._

_Usagi-san._

Shinobu peered over Misaki's shoulder. "Ooh, a love note!"

Miskai turned red. "Sh-Shut up!"

Kanako poked her head in. "Did I hear someone say love note?"

"NO!!!"

**Okay, this ends here! Sorry for my sucky chapter where nothing happens, just a little egoist and terrorist gossip, while there is some romantic drag. Time to stop this, pingku! *Slaps myself* **

**Next chapter for sure romantica! **


End file.
